


Control

by VibrantVenus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, Dark!Harry, Domestic Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fire, Genderfluid Character, Harry is raised by Bellatrix, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags to be added in the future, Multi, Murder, Non-insane!Bellatrix, Other, Polyamory, Pyromania, boi - Freeform, magical soulmates, no joke, probably only going to be about 50 words per chapter, tbh, yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is ready to go murder the Potter's. Wand in hand, most demented looking smile on his face, when he is reminded by his most faithful, that prophecies only have power if you believe in them. Instead, he kills the parents, and as a gift gives the boy to Bellatrix.<br/>-<br/>My ideas of how Bellatrix would raise Harry.<br/>*UP FOR ADOPTION*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cepheus Lestrange (Is my name)

He held the tiny child in one arm, as he destroyed the boy's bedroom with the other. It was better to make it look like the child had died, rather then being stolen away. It was really much better for everyone involved.

He stared at the mess he had made of the room, most likely no one would realize a thing. Except maybe Dumbledore, he mused. He'd probably figure out as soon as he walked into the room. However he wouldn't be able to say anything. At risk of his own head, he'd have to keep quiet.

He looked back at the boy in his arm, and decided Bellatrix would love her present.

Bellatrix stared at the tiny boy in her hands,  a strange smile on her face. She'd not been able to get pregnant, with her husband or on her own with potions. It just never worked. She had watched her own friends become rounded with child, and it hurt.

She was just glad Rodolphus hadn't left.

She looked into tiny green eyes that had opened at the feeling of being cradled. Soft baby eyes blinked slowly, absorbing the shape of her face. She was almost sad that such beautiful eyes would have to go, for chance of being recognized.

She brushed a thumb against a tiny cheek, "Your name..." She thought for a moment, running through the names of stars, " Your name shall be Cepheus."

He's five years old when he realizes his mother is not his birth mother. It's through a dream that young Cepheus remembers the woman with hair of coiled fire that had screamed of how he was too young. How her son was too young to die. It's with an almost morbid fascination that he watched his uncle kill his mother. He doesn't necessarily _care_ , he's much to old to cry over someone who has been dead for years. _Especially someone he doesn't know._

He decides it isn't important and goes back to sleep, in the back of his mind however the flames burn bright.


	2. I'm the violence in the pouring rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cepheus discovers the delights of fire.

He's six when his magic burns sparks around his fingertips. It hurts sure, but he's amazed. It's beautiful, small golden flecks of sun. 

And it's his.

He doesn't let his mother see him as he runs into the forest, grabbing a few thick chunks of wood. He hides them in an inner pocket of his robes, he'll play at night, where everyone else is asleep and he can enjoy himself without risk of interruption.

It's dark in his room, light from a crescent moon filtering through behind thick black curtains. He's glad for the darkness, it makes the sparks seem brighter. 

It doesn't hurt as much every time he does it, sparks dancing along his fingers, brightening the area around his face. He puts his hand on a chunk of wood, tapping into the seemingly limitless pool of magic dancing in his veins. By the time the block is on fire, he's sweating and his body is weary.

However the sight of fire, flames curling in the air, caressing his hand in jittery desire, wakes him up enough to stare in awe.

It's beautiful.

And, with no small amount of glee he thinks,

_It's mine_ .


	3. The Normals, They Make Me Afraid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I updated this and I'm rlly sorry.  
> Honestly this and 'Hell or Glory' are one of those sporadic updates kind of things, like I have more ideas for what I want later then what I want now.

    Bellatrix had expected her son's room to be the same as it was when she tucked him in for bed. She did not expect to see her son slumped over the desk in his room, hands cradling a burnt piece of wood. She'd expected her son to be asleep in his bed, his curtains shut tight and their pet cat, Nyx to be sleeping at the end of his bed.

    He was asleep, but he was in a chair, his curtains were shut just barely, and the large black cat was nowhere to be seen.

    She was confused on what had changed. The feeling of fur sliding around her ankles alerted her to Nyx, the lovable beast that had come to them two years after Hadrian became Cepheus. She wandered closer to her son, pulling the burnt piece of wood from his fingers. A bit crumbled off, too burnt to remain whole, but the rest remained intact. She turned it over in her hands, ever so curious of the small burnt nugget. Dark blue eyes flickered from the wood back to her son, still lost in the depths of slumber, a tiny smile spread across his lips. 

   She decided maybe she should let him sleep a bit longer, quietly spelling him into his bed before leaving the room. She had much to think on, and she'd most definitely ask him what he's been up to, but life was good. Cepheus was fine, and her husband was happy, so she didn't worry too much. 

  She'd still wonder how her son was setting things on fire, but she figured it wasn't harmful, considering Mippy hadn't woken her up and alerted her to his pain. 

  Looking back at her sons smiling face she decided that, yes, life was good.


	4. A Life From A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph finally comes in. (I know that's not his name sweaty :) .......)

   Rodolphus stared at his son. His son whose magic was permeating the air around him. He'd always been a bit sensitive to magic, not necessarily seeing or feeling it, but, well..He'd always been able to _smell_ magic. It wasn't necessarily bad, and it made his life as a Death Eater a bit easier, but it made things difficult whenever his overpowered son came in the room. His son, whose magic had changed smells. What had once smelled like mint and something decidedly floral, now smelled like fire and blood, with the strangest hint of chocolate. It wasn't a bad smell, just a strange one. What bothered him, however, was the fact that his son's scent had changed. Never before had he encountered somebodies magic changing scents. They usually grew a bit, changed a little, but they always had the same core scent, never before had somebodies scent changed so completely.

   He laid a hand on Cepheus' tiny shoulder, bright blue grey eyes flickered up to meet his own blue orbs. His voice bubbled out of his throat, like a wave crashing against the side of a ship, "You've changed." Cepheus stared up at him, blue eyes devouring him whole and he understood. "Should I call for a tutor to help you train?" A quick nod gave him his answer, and that was that. Cepheus would start his training a year early, and Rodolphus wouldn't tell his mother of the drastic change in his magic. She'd worry too much (as mothers tended to do when it concerned their children.) They'd come to an agreement, no questions about it.


	5. What the Bluebirds Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cepheus meets his first teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm still alive!! Sorry this is so short, I just felt like I had to get something out.

Lessons began with a teacher from France coming to teach him elemental magicks. The lady crackles with power, lightning crackling around her. It is clear she is putting on a show, dangling the things he could achieve in front of excited blue eyes. He is eager to learn and she is even more eager to teach.

She is wearing battle armor with scales of a Chinese dragon. She is glorious, he thinks, and he can't help the pale pink flush spreading across his face. He sits transfixed as she demonstrates a ritual in her element.  
Her hairs swirls in a tornado of blonde as she dances across the room. It is, admittedly one of the more flowery rituals, meant to inspire large bouts of creativity in the caster, but there will be time to learn new and more useful ways to use his element, whatever it may be.  
She stops, her eyes lighting up in delight, and begins speaking, her voice smooth and clear as a flute, "My name is Amorette, and from now on I will be teaching you how to find your element. From there we will find a teacher better suited to your needs."  
He'd never understood something so clearly. If his element is not lightning, she will leave. He has never been so excited and terrified at once.


	6. Devour Me (If you really think that you can stomach me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cepheus meets the first of his future lovers. (They always start as friends)

    He is eight now, he is eight and he breathes fire for his mother and father, a demonstration of power and strength. It is a flowery social dance that he has come to enjoy. In a way he is appreciative of the awed looks the younger children give him, and the respectful gaze of those his age.

   They are in Italy for the summer, at a ball hosted by the Costas in honor of the eldest daughter, Mariana's, wedding. They are newer friends of the Lestrange family, but they are also loyal friends. 

   There are other children around him, preparing for their own shows of power. That is when he sees him. 

   He's one of the few here that he doesn't recognize and he sees a possible friendship in the other boy. Maybe it's wishful thinking, maybe it's an unneeded friendship, but something in his magic yearns for this boy. Dark eyes look up at him as he walks up to him. "Hello, my name is Cepheus Lestrange," he stretched a hand out, "And who might you be?" A hand tentatively grips his, shaking twice before releasing, "I am Blaise Zabini." He smiles at Blaise hesitantly, questioning the boundaries of his newfound companion. His smile widens further at the grin he receives.

   This is, he thinks, the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amorette is gone, but fear not! She will be back, and we will learn more about her, so yeah.  
> Also I'm pretty sure the Zabini's are Italian, so I was searching an, there isn't??? An Italian wizarding school??? My idea was that there would be at least three magical schools is most countries. Legit the only thing I got pointing towards a magical school in Italy was from fanon. (It sounded more like a magical primary school tho, so idk) Anyways my train of thought was, Blaise is Italian, and I figured he'd live in Italy because fanon. Anyways you would figure he'd go to the closest magical school, which is incidentally NOT Hogwarts. If we are being technical than Beauxbaton's (France) and Uagadou (Africa) are the closest. You can't say Beauxbaton's in an all-girls school because Nicholas Flamel graduated from there, and you can't say there's no possible way Blaise would attend Uagadou as Africa "The largest of all wizarding schools" Also, they pretty much teach wandless magic over there. So it confused me for a bit and I decided that this building up of a relationship in their formative years between Harry and Blaise would be the reason he goes to Hogwarts instead of any of these other reasonable schools.


	7. I'm like porcelain when you're with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby loves his cousin but he knows the tingle in his magic might be something else. (The Blacks visit the Malfoy's for the day and we get to see some baby Draco and baby Harry/Cepheus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is the most possessive jealous little shit ever and nothing you say will change my mind on this ever.

   Walking into the Malfoy wards has the same feeling of being enveloped in a warm hug. He is, coincidentally, enveloped in a warm hug not two minutes after entering the Malfoy's parlor. Narcissa Malfoy was a vision in green, long blonde hair caressing her back. She pulled her sister into a hug soon after releasing Cepheus. The ladies left to go drink tea after directing him to Draco's location.

   The manor is almost contradictory in it's porcelain and marble build. The Malfoy home was one of glamour, rather than honesty. It could almost pass as the home of light wizards, if it weren't for the dark magic clinging to every surface. As opposed to the Lestrange home which was I distinguishable as the home of dark wizards. 

   He hastened to Draco's room. The boy was too impatient for his own good if Cepheus was honest. He quickly reached the door and knocked twice, the door was opened swiftly and Cepheus yelped as he was pulled into the room, the door shutting behind him. Draco's smile was vast, stretching across his face, brightening his eyes. He smiled back almost imperceptibly.

   Draco called for Dobby, and dismissed him after requesting snacks.  He quickly began pulling toys out of the cheat at the edge of his bed, chattering about whatever took his fancy. The tray full of snacks appeared on the desk and Cepheus quickly grabbed one. Draco and Cepheus both loved devilled eggs and he knew if he didn't grab some now he'd have to wait til Dobby brought another batch.

   "So," Draco stopped to eat the devilled egg in his hands, "How have you been, Cepheus?" He swallowed, quickly clearing his throat, "Things have been good, I made a new friend!" He ignore the tingle in his stomach as Draco's face fell, even if only slightly. "Oh? Who are they?" Cepheus shifted slightly, mildly uncomfortable. "Well...his name is Blaise, I met him at the Costa's wedding a few days ago. He's really nice and he likes to read books too!" 

   A sugary sweet smile spread across Draco's face, and Cepheus had the unconscious feeling of dread creeping down his spine. "I'd like to meet him!" Cepheus didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this, "I'll see what I can do?" Draco smiled again, grin reminding him of frozen sugar water, "You do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if this wasn't realistic for how eight year olds act y'all can suck it because it's been almost eight years since I was eight like,,,,stop.  
> Also I spent like 30 minutes looking through websites with healthy snacks for kids bcuz you know anything coming from the Malfoy's would be super extra and then I was like fuck it I like devilled eggs.


	8. I'm sorry.

   Y'all are gonna hate me is2g. Alright ok, so this fic-from this point on, is on hiatus. I've lost a lot of my inspiration for this story, and I also want to try working on other things. A lot of the last few updates have been mostly published out of obligation-not because I actually want to write for this fic. Y'all...don't deserve that. Writing is my passion, it's something I love doing, but I haven't been loving writing this fic lately-and that feels shitty. So yeah, I've decided tontake a break from this fic-but don't worry! I will return eventually. Until then I'm going to be working on other things that I want to write and other things is general. 

-Angel


	9. I'm sorry pt. 2

So, I know I said I might return to this fic one day. And, I know there were people who really liked this fic and wanted to see more of it. However it's been months, and I've talked to personal friends about this. I just...don't want to write this fic anymore. It's a new year and I think I've been planning to do this for a while but I just...This fic was fun when I first started writing it. I think it was also that I wrote this in the beginning of a pretty bad time in my life. 

Now, I know that I don't want to write this fic anymore, but surely there's someone who does? I'd be willing to give this fic up for adoption if someone wanted it. 

I know this isn't the news you wanted to hear, and I'm sorry that this is the update I'm giving you. I'm sorry that I lost interest in this fic-despite how much I loved it at the beginning.

Please let me know in the comments below if you'd be willing to adopt this fic. We can message privately from there.

-Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I personally believe that if Bellatrix hadn't gone to Azkaban she wouldn't be completely bat-shit insane. Maybe a little demented but not 'insane'. I also like the fan theory/idea that she can't have children. (Aka-Infertile)


End file.
